First day only?
by ragsweas
Summary: Cho and Dudley have been together for two years, married for a few days. But before today, they usually hung out at Cho's place and in the world of magic. How would Cho's introduction to muggle things be? And what do the elder Dursleys have to say at this marriage?


**Forum: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**

 **Season: 5**

 **Team: Falmouth Falcons**

 **Round:7**

 **Position: Seeker**

 **Prompt(s):Write about a pureblood witch or wizard marrying a Muggle and learning how to use everyday Muggle technology like toasters, telephones or TVs.**

 **Word count:1606(According to MS Word)**

 **Disclaimer: Anything recognizable does not belong to me. The rights are owned by J K Rowling and WB Studios.**

 **Beta: QueenVulca, FlyeAutumne**

 **A/N: It is my personal head canon that Cho and Dudley ended up together. this is a small piece depicting the same.**

* * *

Never in Cho Chang's wildest dreams did she imagine that she would marry a muggle. Yet here she was, hand in hand with none other than Harry Potter's cousin, Dudley Dursley.

They had met by chance in a coffee shop in muggle London, where Cho Chang was running from the reporters after her defeat on the Quidditch pitch. Especially that Rita Skeeter, who loved shaming any player who had played bad. It wasn't Cho's fault that she was hurt in the ankle!

Her coffee had spilled, she had fallen down and Dudley was the only one who helped her up. She had fallen in love with the overgrown teddy bear in a second. He was so sweet.

It was much later that she found out that Dudley was Harry's cousin. It was awkward, being with her ex-boyfriend's cousin. But then she found out the cousins were never close. So, she had shrugged it off.

When she had told Dudley she was a witch, he was surprised. But, he took it very well. It was his parents that created a problem. AT the mention of the word witch, Petunia and Vernon Dursley had scrunched up their noses.

But Dudley and Cho were now in so much love. They had gotten married in a small ceremony. Dudley's parents had refused to attend the wedding.

But, after two years of loving relationship and a wonderful wedding, newlywed Mr and Mrs Dursley were settled down in a small house in London.

It was a normal day when the city of London was in full buzz. Everybody was running. Yet, the newly married couple was lazily sleeping in their bed. It was around eight when Cho woke up with a disturbing sound.

TRRRRRING!

Immediately, her wand in hand, Cho sat up in her bed, looking around and ready to duel.

TRRRRRING!

She turned to Dudley, who was now wide awake and looking at Cho with a weird expression.

"Um, why are you holding your wand like that?"

TRRRRRRRRRRRING!

"That sound!" Cho exclaimed. "That sound is somewhere out there and it can be something bad!"

She turned to see a pink Dudley. "What?"

"You have never been in a muggle house before. I forgot."

Cho looked quizzically at her new husband. Yes, they had always preferred to be at her place or meet in restaurants. Dudley was so fascinated with magic that they had spent time in her magical apartment.

Dudley got out of the bed and walked to the table in their room. He picked up a weird looking thing and said, "Hello? Yes, Mum, we have settled down. No, you didn't wake us up. MUM! Oh God, I will call you later!"

He put down the thing as Cho looked at him with even more of a confused expression.

"This is a telephone." Dudley explained. "It is used to make calls."

"Like Floo calls?" Cho asked.

Dudley seemed to remember something. "Yeah, something like that. Harry told me once it was similar."

He pulled Cho up and showed her the phone. "See, these are the buttons from where you type a number, much like an address and this is the receiver." He kissed his wife on her forehead. "It's not hard. YOu'll learn soon."

"If you say so." Cho shrugged.

"Freshen up, I will make the breakfast."

Cho smiled and nodded.

* * *

As she stepped out of the bathroom, Cho put on a summer dress. Walking in the kitchen,she couldn't help but smile as she saw Dudley whistling and buttering a toast. However, this small moment was disturbed as two toasts popped out of a machine.

Yelping, Cho pointed at the toaster. "What is that now?"

"It's a toaster." Dudley laughed. "Oh God, Cho, you have to learn a lot! Come here!"

Cho huffed and walked into the kitchen. Dudley took her by her hand and said, "See, here's the switch. You press it and then…"

Cho pulled away and looked at Dudley with a weird expression. "I felt a shock!"

"You were touching the wrong place." Dudley said and began laughing.

"Well, I'm sure your first introduction to the wizarding world would have been fearful!"

Dudley paled at the thought and mumbled something.

"What?" Cho was sure she had heard it wrong.

"I got a pig's tail," Dudley murmured. Cho bit her lip. Two years and she hadn't known it yet?

"Whatever now!" Dudley said, waving his hands. "Mum is expecting us at home today."

"What?" Cho shouted. "Your mother who was against this marriage? Who refused to show up at the reception?"

"All right, Cho," Dudley said, "I know My mum has some….prejudices. But she loves me and she wants to meet her daughter-in-law."

Cho huffed and said, "Fine. But do not expect me to be very good."

* * *

The next muggle appliance that Cho came in contact with was a car. She had seen those in London, but she hadn't been inside one before.

"I do not find this way of transportation very good," Cho said, eyeing the street outside as it rushed past her.

"That doesn't make me change my mind," Dudley said. "I lived in your wizarding apartment with you for one and a half year. I think I deserve some time with my non-magical things."

"I could have apparated us," Cho said in a sweet voice.

"And get my parents killed by heart attack?" Dudley asked. "No, thank you very much."

Cho huffed and looked out on the road. The other cars were moving so fast! What if one of them hit her car?

"Dudley?" Cho turned to her husband. "Do accidents happen with these cars?"

"Not many," Dudley said but there was some hidden words in bis sentence. Sighing, Cho hoped this wouldn't be the last ride of her life.

* * *

"I really cannot believe that Harry lived in this house," Cho said, eyeing No 4 Privet Drive. "Among us wizards and witches, we always thought he lived in some castle."

Dudley mumbled something, but immediately shook his head and walked up to the front door. Pressing the doorbell, he nervously rubbed his hand.

Two seconds later, the door opened to reveal a horse-like woman. She bore no resemblance to Dudley, except the blonde hair.

' _So this was the great Petunia Dursley,'_ Cho thought.

"Duddykins!" The woman smiled and hugged Dudley. Cho snorted at the nickname.

Petunia looked at Cho and gave her a forced smile. "So you must be the witch who stole my son's heart."

"MUM!"

"Nevermind," huffed Petunia. "Let's get in before the neighbors see us."

Cho was sure she would never like this woman in her life.

She walked into the small hallway behind Dudley. She watched as he glanced at the cupboard under the stairs and walked along.

Cho, for her part, had never seen such a clean house in her life. Maybe some of the purebloods like Malfoy and Nott had such places, but no normal person lived in such a clean house.

She entered the living room and saw a huge man with an even huge moustache. He looked similar to Dudley, but her Dudley was strong and fit, not fat like an elephant.

"Dudley, my boy!" The man roared and clapped Dudley on his back. He threw a glare in Cho's direction and huffed. Cho was now regretting the moment she agreed to come here.

"Sit down now!" Petunia said and walked into the kitchen.

"So, how's my boy?" Vernon seemed to ask.

"I am fine," Dudley mumbled.

Cho didn't pay attention to the conversation as nobody said a word to her. Her eyes were fixed at a screen on which images kept moving. It was loud and nobody was paying attention to it, yet it was going on and on. Sometimes, a gun would fire there and then somebody would start shouting. With every loud noise on that thing, Cho moved closer to Dudley.

"What is it, dear?"

Cho looked at Dudley, who was looking at her, concerned. Cho pointed at the screen. "What is that thing and why is it so loud?"

"It is a TV," explained Dudley. "We have one at our place too, remember?"

"But it is not so loud!" Cho protested.

"Yeah, things work differently here."

Cho knew she would never step in this house again.

Soon, the four people were sitting and eating lunch. For most part, Cho was ignored and Dudley became redder and redder. But Petunia and Vernon paid no heed. They kept on praising Dudley and talking Merlin knows what nonsense.

Cho couldn't be more glad when the time came to say goodbye. However, before they were due to leave Petunia handed her a package.

"It is a hair straightener and hair curler." Petunia explained with an air of importance. "I hope you use it well. I didn't really have any use for such things."

"Sure," Cho said uncertainly. She waved to Petunia and Vernon, who waved as if somebody was forcing their arms to move.

Once they were back in the car, Cho held up the package and looked at Dudley. "How do you use this?"

"I don't know, dear," Dudley said, looking forward. "Look, sorry for today. Today was a mess."

"It's alright," breathed Cho. "But promise me something?"

"We are never going back to my parents place again?" Dudley said.

"That's obvious." Cho said and Dudley couldn't help but laugh. "No, you'll teach me how to use all those muggle things."

Dudley smiled. "Let's start now. Want to drive this car?"

Cho scowled and placing her hand over her eyes, she said, "I have had enough contact with my muggle side for today."

* * *

 **If worthy of a review, please review!**


End file.
